


joor head canons (IwaOi)

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, haikyuu omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: I typed these head canons up after I had already posted the prologue and I didn't want to mess up the flow of the series so yeah.I don't know if all of these are typical omegaverse head canons,  but even if they are I just wanted to try to make things clear now so things aren't confusing as the story processes, especially with how I'm going to be doing the marking dynamic.I may add as the story goes, but I'm not sure if I'll need to. I did do a lot of research for this AU since it's my first time writing it, but I still don't know a lot of things.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	joor head canons (IwaOi)

Scent Marking  
An Alpha/Omega rubs up against the other to leave their scene on them. Parents typically do this with their children, but it’s also done within couples as a way to ward off other potential mates/seen as a way to show possession. However, this can also be done in a platonic way.

Physical Anatomy  
Regardless of A/B/O status, those born male are anatomically male and those who are born female are anatomically female.  
I won’t be specifically mentioning if males can get pregnant in this series, this will be left up to the reader to imagine however you want to. Meaning if male x male characters end up having a kid, you can decide which way you want to view it as whether it be pregnancy or adoption.

Marks/Bonds  
So this is the part I struggled to wrap my head around and where I feel I take leeway to manipulate it to fit the narrative of JOOR. 

Complete Mark/Bond: Both Alpha and Omega mark each other, most accepted form of marking/old school, and to some it’s considered more sacred that marriage. Typically occurs in a romantic/intimate setting which is why most pairs traditionally wait until their wedding to do this form of marking, but marriage is not required.

Incomplete Mark/Bond: in most cases, only the Omega is marked, very rare for only the Alpha to be marked in this type of scenario. Due to the one-sided nature of this type of marking, it causes an imbalance within the Omega causing separation anxiety, insecurity and deep bouts of depression. This type of marking is frowned upon, mostly because not only is it an unfinished bond, but there are several cases of the Omega not surviving.

Broken Mark/Bond: This occurs when a once bonded Alpha or Omega fully bonds with another. This is very painful to both parties, leaving a burning sensation where the original mark is located as well as getting physical sick, similar to having the flu. The original fades but it’s never fully gone, a faint scar is usually there. Since complete marking is such a traditional and sacred act, this isn’t looked at highly, however broken marks seem to be more modern. The previous Alpha/Omega can mark another afterwards, however they cannot remark with the previous mate. It’s rare, but there have been cases where typically the Omega of a broken mark, doesn’t survive.

In the case of a bonded mate dying, via natural causes/incident/etc, the surviving mate does feel pain and suffer heartache, but it’s not as intense as purposefully breaking the bond since another mark isn’t being made.

ALL marking/bonds should happen consensually (both parties involved in the decision to mark/bond) regardless of the type of mark/bond being made or broken. 

Other head canons  
While Betas can’t pick up on the distinct scents that Alphas/Omegas give off, they can tell who is an Alpha/Omega and it’s not uncommon for Betas to flock around Omegas for comfort.

Alphas can only mate with Omegas due to the nature of knots, ruts, and heats. They are the most biologically compatible of the 3 sub-genders. Alpha and Beta pairings never work out, the incompatibility is too much for either party to feel secure and stable in the relationship.  
Alpha/Alpha relationships are pretty rare, if not rarer than Omega/Omega (will be mentioned more below) due to the typical characteristics of an Alpha. Communication is definitely key since Alphas are natural leaders and having two leaders in a relationship can cause heads to clash together. Alphas also aren’t inept to handling a knot with could also cause issues during ruts. While rare, it is not impossible if both parties are up to the challenge. 

Betas can date Omegas, though it’s difficult for them to full help during a heat, but not completely impossible. Depending on the individual nature of the Beta, an Omega can feel safe and protected by the Beta and a successful relationship is possible. Most Beta/Omega relationships work out better platonically.

Beta/Beta pairings are the most common for this sub-gender.

Omega/Omega relationships are pretty rare (as mentioned above) and just like Beta/Omega pairings, they are typically most successful as platonic relationships. Biological incompatibilities are large in this pairing, much like with Alpha/Alpha, since an Omega isn’t built to handle another’s heat. There are ways around that and just like any other “incompatible” paring, it just takes the right two people willing to make it work.


End file.
